


Kustard: A Tale of Two Sanses

by Anonymous1202



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous1202/pseuds/Anonymous1202
Summary: This is a short NSFW scene between Undertale Sans and Underfell Sans as requested by an anonymous user from Tumblr.





	Kustard: A Tale of Two Sanses

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: "Ok, so what about Kustard, but ok the way I imagine it is that comic is kinda like one of those subs who's actually a Dom and red doesn't realize it until they have sex for the first time and he's just kinda in this confused bliss as comic is harshly taking him. And after he's like just thinking 'holy shit, that was fuckin hot, but when tf did he get so dominant?'"
> 
> -I did my best to deliver in this short scene between the two skeletons.
> 
> -Also... Can someone please explain to me why I just spent two hours writing skeleton porn?

Red panted as he shoved Comic against the wall, pinning his hands on either side with his own. His tongue forced its way into the other monster’s mouth, beginning to explore the familiar crevices and indents with a sort of hunger. Comic reciprocated, the dual colors of magic casting a purple glow over their pale, skeletal features.

Perhaps Grillby’s was not the best place for such a kiss, but patrons were few at this time of night after most of the masses had already departed for the evening, and those that remained hardly seemed to care about the heated scene between the two skeletons that looked so similar.

The only real clue that anyone had taken notice of their moment was the sound of the bartender clearing his throat upon Red pressing himself closer to Comic, seemingly trying to taste the very back of his throat. Red pulled back long enough to look over his shoulder, and the bartender’s amused expression caused a red flush to cascade across the skeleton’s cheekbones. Comic seemed to care less about being caught and instead chuckled softly.

“What do you say we go back to my place instead? My bro’s staying the night at Undyne’s tonight. Didn’t want him to be bonely while I was out.” He winked, his grin never leaving his face.

“Heh… Okay,” Red agreed. “My bro would kill me if he found out that I-“

“If he found out what?” Comic interrupted, raising one brow. “Found out you decided to come home with a ‘trash bag’ like me?”

“Heh heh, I think I’m the resident ‘trash bag’ around here.”

“Well then,” Comic paused to plant a brief kiss on Red’s teeth. “I guess that means I’m obligated to take you out. As soon as possible, preferably.”

Red snickered at the joke, and Comic held onto him a little tighter before teleporting.

The two monsters landed on an unmade bed in a messy room, Red straddling Comic, who grinned up at him, kicking the wadded blanket to the ground.

Red used his leverage to begin to kiss Comic more passionately, his tongue mapping the inside of his mouth while his fingers explored the other parts of his body. In an eager fit, he started freeing Comic from the many layers separating them. First was the coat, which was thrown to the ground, and then the shirt and the shorts, which were tossed away in a similarly unceremonious fashion. Comic aided in relieving Red of his own layers, and it was moments before the two were bone-to-bone, their fingers exploring ribcages, spines, and pelvises without restriction.

Magic pooled in the bases of their pelvises, casting a warm, purple glow over the room as they began to form ecto. Comic twisted suddenly, pinning Red onto his back while he formed his own cock, and then crashed into him with a desperate fury of heated kisses. He trailed down Red’s neck, licking his spine from his clavicle to the base of his skull, and hummed, which sent vibrations into Red’s sensitive spine in a way that was incredibly arousing. Red shuddered, clutching Comic tighter.

Comic began to rub his cock over the puffy folds of Red’s forming pussy, up and down over and over, brushing over Red’s ever-sensitive clit with each movement, but never quite allowing himself to go inside. Not yet.

Red gasped and clenched around absolutely nothing. He was already horny and this teasing was only making him wetter.

But Comic wasn’t finished. While his cock continued this steady back and forth, he pinned Red’s legs with his own, his fingers rubbing over the base of Red’s spine and beginning to work their way up every sensitive vertebra. His fingers rubbed in circles, making Red shudder and shake with each movement.

Comic then dragged his tongue from the base of Red’s spine to the bottom of his ribcage, where he proceeded to perform another type of torture. His teeth were not as sharp as Red’s, but this did not stop him from leaving his mark. He bit the base of Red’s sternum and several ribs, following each delicious spot with a lick of his tongue.

Red moaned and groaned desperately, and finally, Comic gave him what it was he needed. He pushed into Red’s soaking pussy slowly, inch by inch, and then he paused for only a moment before beginning to thrust at a steady, unhurried pace. He wanted to enjoy every second of this, and he was willing to draw it out as long as he could.

The euphoria of being filled with Comic was thrilling for Red, and when Comic’s fingers began to accompany the sensation by rubbing his clit in slow circles, he couldn’t help but moan.

It wasn’t long at all before he began to tense up, feeling the oncoming sense of pleasure as an orgasm began to approach, but Comic wasn’t planning to let him off that easy. Instead, he started to slow down, going slower and slower as Red approached the edge of orgasm. With every thrust, he grew closer, and Red trembled as he soon seemed to stand a mere foot from the edge.

Comic groaned as he came, finally unable to control himself any longer. He shot a stream of cum into Red’s pussy and the force of being filled with Comic’s hot cum pushed Red over the edge of what would be a very delicious, intense orgasm. Red gasped as Comic continued to pound into him, riding out that wonderful, blissful release.

After what felt like only a few minutes, Comic seemed to have finished, rolling off of Red to collapse beside him on his stomach. For such a lazy skeleton, he had put on quite a show that had left both of them panting.

“H-Holy shit, that was hot,” Red panted, staring up at the ceiling as he felt his body start to come down from the orgasm high to a normal level, sweetly satisfied.  
“Guess this trashbag’s got a trick up his sleeve, eh?” Sans joked, grinning lazily at him.

Red laughed. “Guess so. Where’d you learn these tricks anyway?”

“Hey, can’t expect a guy to kiss-and-tell, can you?” Sans winked, and Red just snickered.

Red had always pegged Comic as a submissive type. It had never once occurred to him that he could be something else, but Red was pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t going to complain, that was for sure. Of course, he was curious about where Comic had learned all of his “tricks,” but that was a question for another day.

Red grinned back at him, catching his breath for a moment. “So…” he spoke once he was able to breathe normally again. “Round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> -Seriously, skeleton porn, why did I do it?


End file.
